The Dionysian Debacle
The Dionysian Debacle is the 21st episode of Season 1 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis THIS IS JEN! – Navid (Michael Steger) and Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes) fantasize about their future, but when they tell his parents about their decision to spend the rest of their lives together, things don't go as they planned. Silver (Jessica Stroup) and Dixon (Tristan Wilds) adjust to her new school, while the Wilsons (Lori Loughlin and Rob Estes) are dealing with having Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) as their new house guest. Naomi convinces Annie (Shenae Grimes) to go on a double date with Liam's (Matt Lanter) friend, but Annie is shocked at the way the evening ends. When her older sister, Jen (guest star Sara Foster, "CSI") shows up, Naomi has no idea she is about to shake things up in Beverly Hills. Summary Navid and Adrianna imagine what their future together will be like. Adrianna asks who will take care of the baby while they are at school. He says his parents will watch the baby. Adrianna reminds him that they don't even know she is pregnant. Navid tells her that after they go through a grieving process, they will enthusiastically agree to take care of the baby. She asks if they will care that he isn't the baby's father. Navid tells her that it doesn't matter who the sperm donor is because he is going to be the baby's father. Naomi tells Annie about how much she likes Liam. Debbie walks in asks if Naomi is trying to work things out with her father. Naomi says the only compromise they could come to was that she stay with them until her dad's trial is over. Naomi gets a text and starts to scream. She tells Annie that Liam canceled their date again and she is going to rage out. Annie tells her to just ask him for an explanation. Silver shows Dixon her new school uniform. He tells her that her going to Catholic school is a little extreme. She says she can't go back to West Beverly because everyone thinks of her as the crazy bipolar girl who made a sex tape. Dixon is sad that he won't be able to see her as much. She asks him to support her and he agrees. Silver introduces herself to her new classmates and says she is there for the academics and morals. The teacher asks if she is familiar with the catechism. Silver says no and the teacher asks someone to volunteer to help. The class then prays. Adrianna tells Naomi that she is nervous about having dinner with Navid's parents. Naomi asks what the big deal is and Adrianna breaks the news that she and Navid are getting married. Naomi is upset about the decision. She then asks if Navid knows the baby is Ty's. Adrianna says no and Naomi tells her that if she loves Navid, she has to tell him the truth. Naomi complains about how they are having salmon again. Debbie asks Dixon about his first day without Silver and he says it was hard. Naomi butts in, then talks about how she is going to the gynecologist. Everyone winces and Dixon says he lost his appetite. Silver sits with Angela to learn about the catechism. Angela then goes off on how the kids at West Beverly have no morals. Silver asks her to keep focused on the catechism. Dixon picks Silver up from school. Angela watches the two get into the car together. Silver tells Dixon that he shouldn't be there. He asks where they can hang out if they can't be together anywhere else. She suggest they hang out at her house and says it's what she needs right now. Naomi gives Annie a gift to thank her for her advice about Liam. She says she asked Liam why he canceled and they worked out a solution. She says his cousin is in town and they figured they would go on a double date. She then asks Annie to be Liam's cousin's date. Adrianna and Navid arrive for dinner with his parents. Navid's mother asks Adrianna how she's been. Adrianna smiles and reveals her pregnant belly, causing Navid's mom to drop a vase of flowers. Navid's parents are upset and Navid tells them they are getting married. The two go through the statements that Navid predicted they would say. They eventually accept Navid's decision to raise his baby. Navid tells them that the baby isn't actually his and they refuse to let him raise the baby. Navid takes Adrianna aside and gives her a hug. Annie and Naomi meet with Liam and his cousin at a pool hall. Naomi tries to talk to Liam, but he is cold to her. Naomi goes to the bathroom and Liam's cousin gets another pitcher of beer. Liam asks Annie if she likes him. She admits that he's kind of a jerk. He tells her that he is just shy around new people. He says he moved a lot and people were always mean to him. Annie tells him she understands. Naomi returns and Liam apologizes to her for being cold. The two kiss and Liam's cousin returns with beer. Annie tells Naomi that they have to go home. Liam walks up to Annie and asks her to give him another chance. She agrees and he asks her out to dinner with just the two of them. Naomi and Annie go back home. Annie tells Naomi that Liam asked her out. Naomi tells her that she must have misunderstood, then asks what she told him. Annie says she didn't say anything, she just left. Annie says she knows she likes him and she would never do that to her. Naomi reminds her that she did before, but Annie says she wouldn't do it again. Annie tells her parents that she is sleeping in their grandma's room to give Naomi some space. They tell Annie that Naomi needs to find another arrangement. They then run down their list of complaints. The next day at school, Naomi asks Liam why he asked Annie out. He says it's who he is and he doesn't do the boyfriend thing. He tells her she should get out now. Naomi tells him she doesn't date jerks, then walks off. Angela finds Silver on the stairs and says she finally figured out who she was. Angela calls Silver the whore from the video. She tells Silver it's okay because she believes she can repent. She asks Silver why she is really at Catholic school. Silver admits she just wanted a fresh start. Angela says now she knows why God wanted them to be together. She tells Silver to tell everyone about her past so she can feel better. Angela tells Silver she will fast until Silver admits the truth. Silver scolds Dixon for being responsible for Angela figuring out who she was. Dixon asks if Silver is having a relapse. Silver says she just had a bad day. Silver then tells him that Angela is going to fast until she tells everyone the truth. Dixon tells Silver it's not a bad idea and she should deal with her issues. Silver says she won't face it and she'll just let Angela starve. Dixon tells her that he had to deal with it too. He says it was hard, but he faced it so he could move on. Navid's parents tell him he can't get married and raise Adrianna's baby. They tell him he can still date her, but they won't allow them to get married. Navid then shows up at Adrianna's house and he tells her he chose her. She tells him that he can't abandon his family. He then pulls out a ring and proposes to her again. He puts the ring on her finger and Adrianna tells him she wants to marry him. She then tells him that he needs to know the truth. She tells him Ty is the baby's father. Navid is silent. He then gets up and slams the door. He comes back and asks why she lied to him. He leaves again, then comes back and says she made a fool out of him. He asks who else knew and she says Naomi. Adrianna tells him she is sorry. She says she messed up, but he makes her a better person. Navid then tells her to never lie to him again. He tells her to take off the ring so he can put it on again. Naomi tells Annie that Liam doesn't like her, he was just freaking out about their relationship. Annie tells Naomi to be careful because she thinks he is a jerk. They go into Annie's room and Naomi is excited to see her sister Jen. The girls then sit down with Annie's parents and Jen thanks them for watching Naomi for her. She tells them that she will take it from there and Annie's parents rush to get her bags. Naomi admits to Annie that she heard her family talking about her through the vents so she called her sister to help. Adrianna's mom tells Navid he can stay as long as he helps out. Adrianna says she is surprised her mom was the parent that came through for them. Navid becomes quiet, but assures Adrianna he is fine. Silver dreams that Angela dies during class and she is blamed. The next day, the students read their email notifying them that Silver made a sex tape. Silver listens to the whispers. Angela tells her she is proud of her, but Silver says she feels like she is in hell. Naomi introduces Jen to Ryan. Jen then sees Ethan and he asks how long she is staying. Jen tells Ethan not to worry because she will never tell Naomi she was his first. Starring :Rob Estes as Harry Wilson :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :Dustin Milligan as Ethan Ward :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Ryan Eggold as Ryan Matthews :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson Recurring cast :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Sara Foster as Jen Clark :Maeve Quinlan as Constance Tate-Duncan Guest starring :Fabiana Udenio as Atoosa Shirazi :Shaun Duke as Omar Shirazi :Paige Howard as Angela :Trent Garrett as Bru-Dog :Margaret Easley as Sister Mary Elizabeth Quotes :''Adrianna – I was gonna wait until tomorrow to tell you this (laughs) ... but well um ... Navid and I are getting married'' :''Naomi – What the hell?'' Trivia Opening Tagline: Annie * Ethan lost his virginity to Jen ** Although Jen said she'll never tell Naomi, Naomi mentions that Jen also took Ethan as well as 2 other boyfriends of hers. Music *"Love is..." by Linda Good *"Sour Cherry" by The Kills *"Morning Light" by Ida Maria *"Loco" by BenLaVain *"Short Cut (Down A Long Road)" by The Big Bad Johns *"Heavenly Peach Banquet" by Monkey *"Feel The Love" by Cut Copy Photos Dynosian.jpg 210322_1241745933242_full.jpg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 1